


Gold

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [22]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Goodbyes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Chicago leaves, and Omega and Papa decide to send her off with a proper goodbye.





	

I was naked. The last bit of underwear slipped over my ankles and I was naked. Papa Emeritus III sniffed the pair of panties, neatly folded them, and put them in his pocket.

‘That’s the last one you’ll get.’ I winked at him. He smiled, but as I watched him, I saw the smile fade.

‘Forgive me,’ he said, ‘that makes me a little sentimental.’ He swallowed away a feeling and looked at me. ‘Turns out I am not completely made of stone.’ He sighed, and as if to show evidence, he stripped down his pants and stepped onto the bed.

 

_The last show of the American leg of the tour would be in Brooklyn, New York. A city favored by most of them. Omega had convinced me to come along for the last one, because it would ‘be a more proper ending .’ The man believed in full circles. In not putting away your book before the chapter was finished. Leaving halfway through their series of festivals in South-America must have been killing for him._

_The men had been so good to me the last couple of days. After I announced that I would definitely be leaving, Omega and I talked for a while. We were alone in the room, hair and eyes still betraying the sleep and the lack thereof. I couldn’t settle down. The Devil’s dream was still so present in my mind and the amazing white light of burning joy still prevalent in my body. The talking and him holding my hand only sort of grounded me. The kissing worked a little better, even though that would leave me with a whole different kind of fire. We talked and kissed and caressed until we were joined by the singer, unmasked. His face was more pale than I had ever seen him, and I wasn’t sure if he needed comforting. He looked at the ghoul with big eyes, pupils blown so wide I could only see a small edge of green. I decided it was best to get out of the way for this part, and as I closed the bathroom door behind me, I could hear The Guy exclaim: ‘I am the love of your_ life _!?’_

_I laughed under the shower, feeling hot tears of both happiness and grief roll down my face._

_We went out for coffee, and they asked me to travel with them on their bus, but I needed some time to myself and told them I’d travel with the crew. At every stop, Omega would bring me cigarettes and steal a kiss. At the last stop, he also slipped me a piece of paper with the number of their hotel room, and the time I was expected._

 

I sat up on my knees and turned to the ghoul, who ran his hands along my upper arms, my neck, and moved his fingers into my hair. He softly pulled to tilt my head back, and placed lingering kisses on my lips. I felt how Papa pressed his body against my back. I could feel his breath in my ear, as he reached around me to cup my breasts.

‘Ghuleh….’ he whispered. I could feel his smirk as my nipples hardened under his fingers. Omega caressed my ear, massaging the earlobe between a finger and a thumb. A pleasant heat spread through my body. It made my skin tingle and my breathing shallow. The ghoul cupped my face before grasping my lower lip between his teeth. I moaned. Omega worked an arm around my hips and pulled me closer to him, pressing his body against me. I could feel his Dick against my leg, not yet erect, but still heavy and impressive. His tongue darted over my lips and I let him in, immediately deepening our kiss as he tried to hungrily devour me.

 

Papa kissed my shoulder and raked his fingers through my hair. I reached behind me and trailed my hand over his hip, and finally pressed it softly against his cock. His member immediately responded and I could feel it move in my hand. I slowly rubbed up and down, pleased by the appreciative sounds from his throat.

 

Omega broke away from our kiss, and opened his eyes at the same time as I did. My heartbeat increased dramatically when I saw the dark lust in his eyes. He tilted my head further back and dove his teeth in my neck. I closed my eyes in delight, until he moved a hand between my legs and worked a finger between the wet folds of my pussy. I leaned back against Emeritus, and Omega reached out to him, untangling his fingers from my hair and grabbing Papa’s instead. He kissed him tenderly, quickening the movement of his finger against my cunt. In our shared passion, my hand started moving faster over Papa’s cock, making him gasp against the ghoul.

 

‘Babe…’ Omega whispered. I could feel his breath against my face. Then, without a warning, he got to his feet and picked me up. I yelped in surprise. He jumped off the bed, making me curse, and as Papa crawled back, dumped me back into the sheets.

‘What the…’ I said, getting up to lean on my elbows, but the ghoul kneeled next to the bed, spread my legs and blew against my cunt. An involuntary shiver ran through my body. I fell back, and when I did, I landed in Papa’s lap.

 

I forgot to care whether they had planned this when Omega pressed his warm tongue against my core and placed a long, slow lick over the length of my slit. Papa ran his hands through my hair and over my neck, and trailing down further, grasped a nipple between two fingers. He slightly added pressure, more and more, until I groaned through my clenched teeth. I could feel him laugh.

 

Omega started circling my clit with his tongue, and softly grazed his teeth against it. At the same time, Papa pinched my other nipple, and I let out a cry of surprise and pleasure. Omega moved his tongue faster over me, and Papa’s hands explored my body. One closed over my breast, the other over my throat. Immediately, a roaring fire awoke in my loins. As my eyes rolled back, I caught Papa’s knowing smirk, and I could feel Omega increase his pace even more. He sucked my clit hard, then ran a smooth tongue over it.

 

‘Don’t stop.’ I heaved, when he pushed a finger at my entrance and moved his tongue fast up and down over my clit. ‘Just… just like that.’

I clawed my hands in his hair with great need as he moved the finger inside me. He arched, giving me quick strokes, and as I could feel my orgasm starting to build, Papas’s hand around my throat clenched harder. It became more difficult for me to breathe, and on the rhythm of Omega’s finger thrusting inside me, the struggle of my lunges increased. I could feel Omega’s rings when he added another finger. His fingers were rough and reached deep, and he kept on sucking down on my clit. Eyes and mouth wide open, I came so hard that Papa had to hold me down to keep my hips from bucking into Omega’s face. He released my throat and I took a deep breath so that I could freely voice my pleasure.

 

The ghoul kept his mouth closed over me and his tongue moving against me until my body finally relaxed. He looked up at how I lay in Papa’s arms, trying to catch my breath. ‘Beautiful.’ He whispered.

 

_‘If I stay longer, I would just be torturing myself.’ I looked at the pair of blue and the pair of green eyes over my coffee. ‘And besides… I think I know what I’ve got to do now.’_

_‘Well, you seem rather sure.’ Omega said, with that warm look in his eyes. ‘I’m sad to see you go.’ The other man nodded in silence._

_‘Me too.’ I said. ‘It was amazing, every minute of it.’ I looked at The Guy. ‘It was crazy.’ I looked at Omega. ‘It was the best time I’ve ever had.’ Two warm smiles were the answer I got._

Omega’s mouth was warm and wet and the dark and exciting taste of my own cunt was shared between us when he kissed me. I hooked my arms and legs around him. I wanted to never let go. I wanted to kiss him forever, like this, feeling his heartbeat against my naked chest and his growing Erection against my throbbing cunt.

 

The moment passed when Papa started to stir underneath us. Omega looked up at him, and Papa grabbed his face with two hands, slowly laying down a long lick over his mouth.

‘Well done.’ He whispered. Omega placed a lingering kiss on his painted lips, and sat up.

‘It’s time to give our Papa some, don’t you think?’ he said. Still a bit shaky, I sat up too, looking at him expectantly.

‘I want you to suck his dick.’ He whispered.

‘Absolutely.’ I said softly, and I threw Emeritus a wicked look as I lowered myself between his legs. I softly bit the inside of his thigh and he growled appreciatively. Taking him into my hand, I gave him a couple of strokes and again, felt him move in my hand. I closed my eyes and placed kisses on the sensitive skin of his shaft. He put a hand in my hair as I closed my lips over the tip of his cock.

 

Swirling my tongue around the head, I watch him lean back against a stack of pillows, eyes closed.

‘Chicago…’ he muttered. And as I started moving up and down over him, sucking him forcefully, again and harder: ‘Chicago!’

 

Omega smacked my ass hard and I gasped, gripping Papa’s cock tighter. He, in turn, moaned. I worked my way further over Papa’s cock, pushing him further in my mouth every time. The mattress gulfed and tilted when Omega moved. I looked up to see if Emeritus was watching me, but I saw how the ghoul had taken up all his attention. He had grasped Papa’s face and kissed him softly, eyes closed. I felt a pang in my cunt every time their tongues flicked out. Papa stroked Omega’s chest in lazy circles and moved his hand further down, closing it around Omega’s Dick. The ghoul sighed, pleased, and kissed him a little harder. Papa moaned into the kiss, and Omega grabbed his hair tightly. I could hear the quickening of his breath and the sounds of their lips.

 

He was kissing the smaller man, hard, and I knew it was his plan to disarm Papa completely. It worked: the man flailed and moaned as I pressed my palm against his balls. He gasped and shivered.

‘Don’t come.’ Omega whispered to him, holding  Emeritus’ jaw between his strong fingers. ‘We’re going to need more of you.’

He took Papa’s hand and placed it on my lower back.

 

As I swirled my tongue around his dick and pushed it against the back of my throat, bobbing my head, I felt fingers drift down over my back and finally caressing my ass. Papa grabbed a butt cheek, smacked it. Eventually, I felt his fingertips wander over my asshole.

‘Is this okay?’ he asked me, circling it. I hummed approvingly.

‘How about this?’ slowly, he pushed a finger inside me. I broke away from sucking him off to catch my breath. ‘Yes!’ I hissed, stroking his hard erection with my hand. He fucked his finger in and out of me, slightly twisting it every now and then.

 

‘Do you want to fuck her ass?’ I heard Omega whisper in his ear. ‘Ask her, maybe she’ll let you.’ My heart jumped and I heard Papa’s breath catch in his chest.

´May I please fuck your ass?’ he sounded like a child, begging for a treat.

‘Yes, Papa, please fuck my ass!’ I yelled, cutting him off.

I shivered with excitement as Omega handed Papa the lube. I already felt a little tremble down there. The prospect of Papa doing it made me so wet I could feel my own juices slowly spread between my legs. With a soft ‘plop’ I released Papa’s cock from my mouth a last time and he sweetly stroked my face before he moved from under me.

 

He positioned himself behind me as I got up on all fours. He growled my name, voice heavy with lust. I felt the lubricant drip down over my skin. Papa applied richly, making it flow over my ass and legs, catching some with his fingers. He teased me, running his hands up the insides of my legs, brushing against my sensitive pussy. I whimpered as he pushed his thumb between my folds. I was now so wet from both the lube and my own heat I had no idea of my surroundings anymore, when Omega’s hand cupped my cheek.

 

Managing to look up at him, I started kissing his palm and his wrist. When he pulled away, I grazed my teeth over the pink scar tissue on his knuckle. He hummed, and ran a thumb over my lower lip. He held my gaze as I opened my mouth for him, and he slipped in two fingers.

At the same time, Papa pushed two fingers inside me too. I moaned loudly and bit down on Omega. The ghoul cursed, but didn’t pull back. He took his free hand and held the hair out of my face instead.

 

Papa was impatient, but I didn’t need him to go slow with me. As soon as he pulled away his fingers to put on a condom, and I could feel the tip of his cock against my hole, I was ready for him. Omega held my jaw, his fingers still in my mouth, and he made me look at him as Papa pushed inside me. His skin was hot and glowing, I saw the stubble on his chin and sweat pearl on his brow. Only when he told me to breathe I realized I wasn’t. Shuddering, I inhaled over his fingers, and as Papa pulled back and thrusted, I moaned, biting down again.

 

‘Yes.’ Omega sighed, not fazed by my teeth in his fingers. ‘Good girl.’

Emeritus started moving faster, leaving me helpless as he stretched me. My pussy ached and I reached for my throbbing clit, but the ghoul was quicker.

‘Let me.’ He said, wriggling his digits from between my teeth. He cursed when he felt how wet I was, and his touch made my elbows give in. I sank face-down in a pillow, moaning incoherently as the two of them fucked me. I heard a smack and a yelp, realizing Omega had probably slapped Papa across the ass. I managed to turn my face and look over my shoulder.

‘Do that again?’ I heaved. Grinning widely, the ghoul raised his hand and struck Emeritus hard against one of his butt cheeks. The pope roared and dug his fingers into the flesh of my hips, thrusting harder.

 

‘Fuuuuck!’ I cried, my curses muffled by the pillow. I sensed Papa’s whimpers and Omega’s fingers through the mist pulling up inside my head, the thrusts of the pope’s hips like a hard and steady pulse. The tightening in my stomach meant a new climax was coming, and I moaned carelessly into the pillow under me. Then, the fingers of the ghoul were gone, and Papa’s movements came to a halt.

 

‘Honey…’ Omega said, caressing my hair, bringing me back down on earth. ‘Do you think you can take us both?’

I blinked. Did he mean…?

Papa carefully pulled out of me, and I saw the men look at each other.

‘It’s okay if you don’t want to.’ Omega smiled shyly. He gently rolled me over so I was laying on my back, and kissed my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair as he sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, then kissed the skin around it. Drops of sweat glistened on his back and shoulders.

‘Yes, I want to try.’ I said. Omega pulled his head back, the skin of my breast lighting up red where he kissed me. His eyes betrayed a deep searing.

 

_‘We used to both drift around in his periphery, admiring from a far, longing for his validation.’ I said to the ghoul, after Papa had left to have the Clergy unmask him. ‘That is why we first connected. I hardly knew you. I did not love you yet.’_

_Omega looked at me. The way his thumb rubbed the palm of my hand told me he was carefully listening._

_‘We were the same, then. We were the same because we were touched by love and loneliness and need and desire. I felt we had truly found one another.’_

_The fair skin of his face was wrinkled from the sleep, his hair at the same time messy and pressed flat against his scalp. Dark rings under his kingdom-conquering eyes._

_‘We did.’ He said. ‘Had the situation been any different, I would have ran away with you in a heartbeat.’_

 

Papa sat on the couch, leaning back into the pillows, and he closed an arm around me as I lowered myself onto him.

‘Darling… _bella_ …’ he moaned while he stroked my hair, wet from my sweat, away from my face. I leaned against him, and he held me tight. The way his lips caressed my neck told me he was paying attention to me, and would notice should my comfort decrease. He very gently rocked his hips, making me feel him inside me.

 

Omega dropped to his knees in front of us, kissing my thighs and briefly teasing my clit with his tongue. The feeling of having a cock in my ass and a tongue against my clit made my vagina ache, and I could very clearly feel my heartbeat in my cunt when Omega placed one knee on the couch and unrolled a condom over his Dick. He hovered over us, grabbing the couch at both sides of our hips, and pressed the head at the entrance of my pussy.

Papa’s fingers trembled at my sides, a shaking I felt in my own hands too as I grabbed Omega’s hips. He pushed, very slowly, and carefully watched how my head rolled back.

‘You’re doing great.’ Papa whispered, breath high in his throat. Omega’s skin was hot and sweaty under my fingers when he pushed again.

 

Gradually, the feeling of being stretched enhanced and it got hard for me to take it. I could feel the two of them inside me, and that feeling increased as Omega pushed in further and further. Then all of a sudden, everything was easy. The last inches slid inside like it was nothing and I could feel all the muscles in my lower body glow and relax, and then contract, shuddering, over and over. I locked my eyes to Omega’s, which were filled with worry first and then delight as he realized I was climaxing, just from having them both inside me.

 

I heaved and cried aloud as intense and short waves washed over me, only feeling the men wait inside me, only hearing Papa’s whispered words of admiration, only seeing the heavy blue of Omega’s eyes in front of me. Just when I was about to come down from my high, Omega started moving, pushing against my cervix, and bringing me right up there again. He took on a steady pace, finding a comfortable position. Papa cursed and started to rock his hips too.

‘I feel you.’ he heaved to the ghoul. ‘I feel you so clearly.’ I could hear in his voice and the heaviness of his accent that he was close too, trying his best to hold off his own orgasm.

 

Encouraged by my moans Omega fucked me harder. The feeling was so incredible I wasn’t capable of coherent thinking anymore, and all I could hear myself do was moan his name. He ran his hands over my legs and then Papa’s, and I could hear the pope’s breath behind me quicken as Omega slipped a finger into his mouth.

‘It’s okay, Papa.’ The ghoul whispered to him, and he stopped thrusting, giving Emeritus the space to buck his hips, to fuck me harder and to push himself over the edge. He came, slightly lifting us both as his body tensed up, mumbling curses and clawing his fingers into my flesh. Omega moved again, to ride out the pope’s orgasm until Papa’s hands slipped away from me and he rested his forehead against my shoulder. With a slight nod at the man behind me, Omega wrapped his arms around my hips and carefully lifted me off of him. I embraced him as he stood up and walked us back to the bed, my legs clasped around his torso. He placed his knees on the mattress and looked at me tenderly when he lay me down.

 

‘Omega…’ I whispered before I tasted his lips. He gently moved in and out of me, pushing firm and deep inside me. I squirmed.

‘Sweetheart…’ he whispered back. A hand found its way between us as his tongue probed my lips and a thumb circled my clit on the same rhythm as his kiss. The mattress dipped where Papa took place next to us.

‘I…I don’t know if I can come again.’ I breathed, as Omega’s thumb increased its attack on my clit and his thrusting got wilder.

‘I think you can.’ He said, sitting up and moving my ankles to his shoulders. ‘Would you try, for me?’

‘My darling one.’ I looked to Papa next to me, just as he languidly pulled two wet fingers from his mouth. He moved the hand between my legs, close to Omega’s thrusting cock, and found my clit. He started rubbing enthusiastically and kissed my neck.

‘One more.’ He said. I closed my eyes.

 

_‘I want you.’ I thought. ‘And I’ll have you, if you let me.’_

 

We lay there, catching our breath. Papa paced a finger under my chin to turn my face toward him. He was incredibly close. I could feel his breath dry the sweat on my skin.

‘Kiss me, Chicago.’ He whispered. I grazed my lips over his, lingering, savoring. I pulled back and looked at him and how he hovered there, eyes still closed.

‘Again.’ he said, sliding his fingers in my neck. This kiss was longer. Sweet, and with no expectations of more. A kiss not to start things, but one to end them.

‘One more.’ he said, almost inaudibly. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips, and our faces almost stayed as close after it. I saw the hint of a smile on his mask before he placed his forehead against mine. Our fingers intertwined over Omega’s chest as we savored a shared gratitude.

 

-

 

I closed my eyes and let the water run down my body. The bathroom had filled up with steam, and the nice smell of soap filled my nostrils. Before he coughed to make his presence clear, I could feel Omega near me. I opened my eyes and nodded, after which he stepped into the shower behind me. Large hands, coated with the customary hotel soap, started massaging my shoulders and slid down over my back. The foam floated down my body. I rested my head back against his shoulder.

‘Omega, my love.’ I sighed, and he echoed the last words.

‘My love.’ he mumbled in my hair, sliding his arms around me. ‘Is there nothing I can say…?’ he stopped himself.

‘You could. If you ask me to stay one more time, I’d probably say yes. It is so hard for me to deny you.’

I felt his lips in my neck.

‘Would you like me to ask you again?’ he whispered. I swallowed.

‘Please don’t.’ I finally said.

 

I turned around to see if he wanted to stand under the stream, but he kept me in a tight embrace. He felt very warm anyway.

‘I love you so much, Omega.’ Wet fingertips slid into my hair to massage my scalp. It was impossible to keep my eyes open. I drifted on the rhythm of his breathing.

‘Thank you.’ he whispered. ‘I love you too.’

 

-

 

There was one stop on the way to the airport. Jack handed me a cigarette, patted me awkwardly on the back, and stepped back onto the bus. Red looked at me with wet eyes and kissed me on both cheeks. She told me to email her. I promised her I would. I sat down and lit the cigarette, telling myself I would only say goodbye to the people who decided to step out for a bit.

The unmasked singer approached me after seeing me through the window.

‘Chicago!’ he said, as he grabbed my shoulders. ‘It has been an honor.’ His green eyes twinkled in the light of midday and I smiled at the man.

‘My pleasure.’ I grinned. ‘I mean it.’ He hugged me long and sincere, and gave me a warm smile when he drew back. I looked into his left eye and then his right, both green. We leaned in at the same time. His lips were soft against mine. It was short and pleasant. A proper goodbye. He stepped back into the bus without saying another word.

 

I looked around. The parking lot seemed empty. I finished my cigarette, and tugged the straps of the backpack over my shoulders. I knew I had to wait until the busses would take off, but it was time now. It was done.

‘Hold up.’ I heard Brush’s voice yell from their bus. I turned around and saw her and Omega approaching me. In her hands she held two huge, brown shoes.

‘I know we have the same size.’ She said, her bright eyes full of anticipation. ‘I have used them before, so you don’t have to break them in.’ I took a better look at her gift. They were hiking shoes.

‘For Canada.’ Omega said softly. ‘Or wherever you decide to go.’

When I looked up at them, I felt tears pricking behind my eyes. ‘This is amazing.’ I stammered. ‘Thank you so much.’

I took the shoes from Brush and she placed a warm kiss on my cheek. ‘Goodbye, sweety.’ she whispered, and then she was gone.

 

‘Put them on.’ Omega said. He helped me out of my backpack before we sat down. I untied my shoes, and Omega shoved them in my bag as I tried on Brush’s hiking shoes. Like a fucking glove. I stood and turned to him. They felt like walking on goddamn clouds.

‘Good?’ he said. He smiled, cheeks pushing up the lower lids of his eyes. Crescent moons. The blue full and bright behind them. The familiar jump of my heart. I nodded.

‘I am not good at goodbyes.’ He said, taking my hands. ‘Even though I have become an expert at leaving.’

‘It’s not goodbye forever.’ I said, voice high. Then I squeezed his hands. ‘At least I hope not?’

In his eyes I saw another night for us, here in New York, just me and him. I saw us going to music festivals together, and revisiting Chicago. I saw his apartment in Sweden, filled with guitars and books, and his bedroom, where he would point out which side of the bed could be mine… ‘Me neither.’ was all he said.

 

As the busses departed I turned my back and headed in the opposite direction. The sun stood high in the sky and the road stretched out long and far before me. I could breathe freely and I felt how, in my heart, I had everything.

**Author's Note:**

> The last part. Somehow I wish I could write this series forever and keep Chicago close, but giving her story a beginning and an ending seemed the better way to go.  
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me over the course of ten months (even after I started crushing on Omega so hard I spent the better half of this series whining about how blue his fucking eyes are) and Hi and Welcome to te readers just tuning in. I loved it when you replied to the story and wanted to talk to me about your thoughts on the characters. I loved that I met a bunch of you on tumblr, making me sink even deeper into this fandom. Gawd, this was just going to be two or three smutty one-shots.
> 
> I have a new story that is set after Spectrum in the same universe and it's called Per Aspera. You might bump into some characters from this series there: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9157672/chapters/20797846
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr :) http://bearfeat42.tumblr.com


End file.
